


Pretty Boys Love Pain

by faequeentitania



Series: Beyond the Diner [3]
Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, OT4, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Submissive Soren, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: Ever since Soren's "self-possessive and assertive" lioness fantasy came to light, Katie has been absolutely sure of her friend's submissive side. Actually seeing it first hand, in her bed, is a whole new level of hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As promised. Thanks for your patience, and don't worry, my Sub!Soren stuff will be expanded to include Michael and Daniel. He's taking baby steps.

Soren was pretty like this.

Well... he was always pretty, if she was being honest. The sharp jaw, the piercing blue eyes, the trim, athletic build. He could have been a Calvin Klein model, if he had wanted to, and here he was in Katie’s bed.

It was her favorite place for him to be, honestly. Which brought her back to how exceptionally pretty it looked to have typically tough, alpha Soren blindfolded with his arms tied behind him, laying on his back on the mattress.

The blindfold hid those pretty blue eyes, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make if it helped Soren shed his inhibitions about being submissive like this.

This wasn’t their first rodeo; they had crossed that bridge a little while back.

She had had her suspicions for a while; just little things, certain reactions and opinions that he had that pointed to his sexually submissive side. Then there was the diner talk about adolescent sexual fantasies (that spawned into a dissection of Indiana Jones). When Soren revealed his “self-possessive and assertive” lioness fantasy it seemed like way too much of a flashing, neon “HINT HINT” sign for her to ignore anymore.

She waited until it was just them, though. It could potentially be a delicate conversation to have, and the last thing she needed was Michael being weird and overbearing or Daniel getting flustered and awkward.

After a few false starts they finally came to an understanding, and Katie was a little surprised to find that he was fairly inexperienced beyond just letting his partners manhandle him or tell him what they wanted him to do. She could work with that, of course; it would honestly be her pleasure to help him explore these new, kinky waters.

They were trying something new today. Their previous forays into pain play had included slaps with her hands (his ass looked amazing flushed red) and the sharp bite of a thin, flexible rod across his chest and down his belly and thighs (she was in love with the criss-cross of little red stripes on his smooth skin).

This time she toyed with a zippo in one hand and a low-temp wax candle in the other, just dragging her eyes over him for a moment.

He shifted restlessly on the bed, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. He had started getting hard when she was tying his wrists, eager and anxious to get started. By the time she had slipped the blindfold over his eyes, his cock was flushed and rigid and she was so very tempted to take it in her mouth. She could tease him a bit, give him a bit of pleasure before mixing it with the pain.

“Katie?” he asked tentatively, and she realized she had been rather quiet for a couple minutes.

She moved the zippo into the same hand as the candle, and reached out to cup her hand around his ankle, “I’m just admiring you.”

Soren smirked a little, and she could see him subtly flex, the ham. She’d blow him later, this peacock needed a bit of heat.

She chortled and climbed up on the bed, planting her knees firmly on the outside of his thighs. She put her free hand to his chest and scratched downward slowly, making him hiss and squirm.

There were four pink lines from sternum to navel when she was done, and Soren was biting his lip.

“You pink so pretty,” she grinned, and Soren blushed.

“Now then,” Katie continued, “I think I’d like to get started.”

She flicked open the zippo and clicked the flint, the flame springing to life immediately. Soren shifted a little under her, clearly a little nervous, but still breathing calmly. She lit the candle and let it burn for a second as she flipped the cap closed on the zippo and set it aside.

Katie’s eyes slid down his chest thoughtfully, thinking. She didn’t warn him before angling the candle and dripping a thin line from left to right across his belly.

Soren gasped, his head pushing back against the bed and his abs contracting sharply.

“All good?” she asked, and Soren nodded as he licked his lips.

“God, yes,” he breathed, and her heartbeat fluttered; she loved to hear him like that.

“Good,” she murmured, dripping another line across his skin, this time between his clavicles.

Soren panted and twitched, and she watched, captivated by his reactions as she drizzled a random pattern across his torso.

She let the wax drip onto one nipple, and Soren gasped and jerked with a moan. She often wondered how high his pain threshold was; so far it didn't seem like she was even close to approaching it. Everything she had tried just cranked him higher and higher with no brakes in sight.

She moved to the other nipple with a similar reaction, and smirked.

She trailed steadily lower, and flicked her gaze up to his face as she let the wax drip into the little hollows on the side of his hipbones. He tensed, holding as still as he could and trembling.

Katie could see the thick vein along the side of his cock throbbing with each beat of his heart, and the head of it was flushed red.

She dripped a little wax onto the tip of her finger, letting it cool slightly before she smeared it in a slow line down the underside of his shaft.

He made a little sound in his throat, his hips jerking up and a drop of precome oozing from the tip of his cock.

“I could drip this directly onto your cock and you’d love it, wouldn't you?” she said lightly, watching Soren’s face.

Soren swallowed audibly, and a delicate blush rose to his cheeks. She dug her nails into his belly sharply, and he gasped with a start.

“Answer.”

“Yes,” Soren breathed, shifting restlessly on the bed, “God, yes, please.”

 _Jesus,_ she thought, biting her lip as the strung-out way he begged made her pussy clench with want. It made her realize how turned on she was; a bead of wetness sliding down the inside of her thigh and her clit throbbing for attention.

She blew out the candle and put it aside, crawling up his body until she was hovering over his face.

“Get me off first,” she demanded, reaching down and fisting a hand into his hair roughly. Soren immediately pushed his head up, pressing his mouth against her slick pussy and groaning. She guided him to lick at her clit, and shuddered with a moan at the spasm of pleasure that rippled through her.

He licked eagerly with a little whimper, and she ground down against his face as the pleasure built and built. His tongue thrashed rapidly from side to side and he was breathing hard and trembling. It was so hot she felt like her skin was tingling, and she cried out as her pleasure crested suddenly.

Soren groaned and whimpered noisily as she pressed down tight against the flick of his tongue. His breath was ragged against her, and she briefly wondered how he felt about choking. She'd have to ask him later.

She pulled away with a groan, falling to the side and shaking as she caught her breath. Soren whimpered, his hips pressing desperately up as he begged silently for some friction on his red, weeping cock.

“Good boy,” she whispered, reaching over and scratching her fingers through his hair gently, and he pressed into the touch with a little whine, “Good boys get rewards, don't they?”

“Please,” Soren panted, “Please.”

“So polite, too,” She grinned to herself, recovering enough to move to straddle his thighs, looking at his attention-hungry cock.

“You’ve been so good, you get to choose,” she decided, stroking her hand along Soren’s thigh, “We use the wax some more, or I ride you right now and you get to come.”

Soren shivered, his back arching slightly and his cheeks pink beneath the blindfold. This was going to be good no matter what he chose, and she waited for his answer. He bit his lip, and she had a feeling he thought this was a trick question. It wasn't this time, but she decided to rile him up a bit more.

“Five,” she started, “four, three, two-”

“Ride me,” Soren answered in a quick breath, “I chose you riding me. Please.”

Katie smiled, patting his hip. It was the answer she was hoping for, but she would have been happy to play with the wax some more too.

She retrieved the condom from the bedside table and ripped the packet open, sliding it down his shaft and making him jerk at the touch.

She moved over him, and wasted no time taking his cock in her hand and guiding it inside her.

Soren moaned long and deep as she sank all the way down, biting her lip as she seated him deep inside her.

“How’s that, sweetie?” she asked sweetly, reveling in his long moan.

“Fuck,” he panted, and Katie smirked, rocking her hips down and squeezing around him. He moaned sharp and low, thrusting up into her and trembling.

“That's it,” she sighed, rising up and sliding back down slowly, enjoying the feel of his thickness inside her.

Her eyes scanned over him, the little rivers of cooled wax crisscrossed over his torso. The skin around them was flushed pink from the heat, and she gently rubbed her thumb over a line of wax just under his ribcage as she continued to slowly ride him.

The wax crumbled and flecked away, and Soren gave a little groan, head moving from side to side feverishly.

“You wanna come, sweetie?” she whispered gently, grinding down on his pelvis and squeezing her inner muscles rhythmically. She braced her hands on his chest, dislodging more of the wax but loving the feel of Soren’s flexing muscles.

“Please,” he groaned, jerking up, and she decided to have mercy.

Katie dug her nails into his skin as her hips picked up speed, and she grinned as he whimpered and thrust up into her desperately. She knew he wouldn't last much longer, and was proved right when he arched with a breathy cry, shaking and grinding up as he rode it out.

He went limp against the bed a moment later, panting hard and flushed with exertion.

She pet over his damp skin soothingly, more wax flaking away and all over her bed, but she didn't really care. This was definitely going into their regular rotation.

“Alright there, champ?” she asked with a smirk, and Soren gave a weak nod. She liked him pliable and blissed out like this, and she leaned down to kiss his mouth with a hum.

Soren gave a sweet little sigh, kissing her back languidly, and she ran her fingers through his hair with a gentle scratch.

She felt Soren all but melt against the bed, and she smiled against his lips.

She ignored Soren’s whine of protest when she pulled back, letting his softening cock slip out of her and moving to kneel by his hip.

She nudged him to roll over onto his side, which he did slowly and sluggishly. She undid the knots that had kept his wrists bound behind his back, and helped him slowly move his stiff arms. He rolled onto his back again, slowly flexing and stretching his arms as she reached up and slipped the blindfold off of his eyes.

He kept them closed, still flexing and stretching his arms, and she generously slid the condom off his dick and threw it in the trash.

She settled down next to him with a sigh, and he rolled onto his side to throw his arm around her and pillow his head on her arm. She allowed it with a little smirk, petting his hair again and enjoying his thoroughly pleased hum of satisfaction.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

Soren grunted in answer, and she chortled.

“Use your words, Bowie.”

“M’fine,” he sighed.

“Just ‘fine’?”

Soren opened his eyes with a raised eyebrow, “You fishing for a compliment, Willert?”

She grinned, tracing the outer shell of his ear with her fingertips, “Maybe.”

Soren snorted, but he was grinning stupidly.

“Seriously, though, how does your skin feel? Low temp wax has a lower risk of leaving burns, but I don't know how sensitive your skin is.”

“How dare you,” Soren deadpanned, frowning, “My skin is tough as nails, thank you very much.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re the worst. See if I rub lotion on you later.”

Soren laughed, squeezing his arm around her firmly.

“Stop fussing. I'm good, really. That was...” he trailed off, biting his lip, “Thank you.”

She pet her fingers through his hair with a soft smile.

“Believe me, it is absolutely my pleasure.”


End file.
